Trust Me
by Solaris Eclipsis
Summary: ths story of a boy that know nothing but pain until he was rescued by the legendary pirate Red-haired Shanks. Then he finally learned how to trust thanks to a certain Straw hat wearing gum gum captain.


_I do not own any of the characters only the plot_

_Trust me_

On a little island on the grand line pirates pillaged a little village. Destroying everything in their path while a small boy, no older then 6 watched his crimson eyes wide and fearful with tears falling down his cheeks. Suddenly the blanket covering him was ripped off and he opened his mouth to…

The lithe male on the bed suddenly lurched forward waking up in a cold sweat, his crimson eyes opening with a snap. His raven-black hair falling to hide his face as sweat ran down it. His skin was a Pale-bronze, and his body lean but muscular. His face had a slightly exotic look to it with full lips, a perfect nose, and cat slanted eyes. There was an imperfection that marred his face; three long scars from a knife ran over his right eye. He had nearly lost that eye but was lucky enough to keep it.

"Yami!" came the shout and said male jumped. "Its time to get to work!"

"Coming Shanks!" He shouted back vaulting out of his bed in Shanks cabin. Ever since that day 12 years ago, he had been Shanks adopted son and he loved the life of a pirate. At first the crew had been skeptical about having a 6 year old on board but he had proven his worth the first time the navy had attacked. One of the officers had managed to pin the cook down and Yami had stepped between them.

*Flashback*

"Move it kid!" the officer shouted slapping him and Yami simply glared at him.

"NO!" he shouted back spreading his arms wide.

"MOVE IT!" the officer shouted grabbing Yami's collar and the child made his move, drawing his fist back and landing a blow to the face that sent the man flying

"No. I don't listen to bad men." He said firmly his crimson eyes black.

*end flashback*

That memory still made him laugh.

"Hey Yami! You going up?" Yami nodded grinning at the cook who handed him a bag of goodies.

"Thanks Mars." He said grabbing the bag and slinging over his shoulder. "Please tell Shanks where I am if you see him?"

"Of course." Mars replied and Yami smiled before bounding away and climbing the main mast, easily reaching the bird's nest in a matter of seconds. He deposited the bag of goodies before climbing back out and moving quickly untied the main sail, watching as it unfolded before sliding into the bird's nest and watching the sea.

Luffy sat up when suddenly Usopp ran into the sleeping quarters screaming about another pirate ship. Immediately he was up and out on the deck looking at the ship in the distance, then he grinned.

"Don't worry Usopp these pirates are friendly." He said soothing the irate sharpshooter. "Only one person I know can move like that."

Yami grinned when he saw the pirate ship flag flying high.

"It's the straw hats!" he shouted climbing down the mast. "Shanks! It's Luffy and his crew!" Shanks grinned pulling the cloak that covered his missing left arm.

"Well then let's greet them." He said and Yami whooped jumping back onto the main mast to send up the signal

Yami jumped from the black pearl's mast to the merry-go's mast inspecting the rigging and the masts themselves while Shanks boarded said ship to talk to the crew. He could feel eyes following his every move as he jumped and flipped easily finishing his inspection before grinning as he jumped down landing on the ship's railing behind Shanks in a crouch.

"Hey Luffy! She's in immaculate condition!" He chirped standing before his feet hit the deck. "Though the main rigging will need replaced in about a month."

"Hello Yami." Luffy said with a grin "still not fighting unless necessary?"

"Yep!" Yami answered mock saluting him "I like to tangle them up in the rigging. It's funny watching their faces while they're tangled up in my handiwork." Luffy laughed as Shanks knocked Yami on the back of the head and he retaliated by tripping him with a grin before jumping back on the railing. "Mind if I go back up?"

"Nope" Yami grinned again "you never were one to stay still."

"Nope" with that he climbed the mast again surprising them with his acrobatics as he jumped backwards, grabbed a rope, and swung onto one of the masts.

"So Shanks, how's it been with you and monkey boy?"

"Not good. We've run into the navy about 15 times already and Yami nearly got caught by smoker."

"Basically he was wondering if I could chill with you guys for a while." Yami said hanging upside down allowing them to fully glimpse the scar on his face. "I don't take up much space besides I would probably ask to live in the bird's nest." He shrugged upside down. "I'll maintain the rigging, sails, and masts if you want me to."

"That's okay but there's no way in hell that you are sleeping in the bird's nest." Luffy said after getting nods from everyone and Yami dropped to the ground landing on his feet easily and cocking his head to the side.

"Well Yami I'll get your stuff and leave you to get acquainted with them."

"oh yeah right!" Yami shouted back sticking his tongue out "you can't even climb a ladder let alone climb up to the bird's nest of the black pearl dad! Send Mars of your determined or I can get it before you leave." The straw hat's were surprised when Shanks actually listened and even more when they registered what Yami had called him.


End file.
